


Dinner With Taeyong

by Ice_CherryBombedbyTY



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 16:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15368952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_CherryBombedbyTY/pseuds/Ice_CherryBombedbyTY
Summary: Taeyong can't keep his hands to himself and lets it wander under the table in a restaurant, much to your satisfaction.





	Dinner With Taeyong

 

 

 

 

 

There you were, squirming in the passenger seat, Taeyong driving off from the your office after picking you up while looking irritated. The meeting with your boss took longer than it should and thereby had to cancel your dinner date with Taeyong's parents.

Taeyong was upset because in his mind, you were merely avoiding the meeting. You weren't intentionally doing so but circumstances prevented you from actually being able to attend the dinner date that had already been cancelled twice in the past.

"You know babe, I have this feeling you're doing this on purpose."

"I am not," you retorted. Defending yourself was an absolute necessity because you knew how Taeyong would get upset. He tends to punish you in a way that meant torturous pleasure. You shudder at the thought, hoping this wasn't one of those moments. But you couldn't deny you enjoyed those times.

"I already explained to you about my work. I couldn't just drop everything. Look I'm sorry I couldn't come over. I'll make it up to you babe. I promise."

"You did explain it over the phone, but that doesn't mean I've forgiven you. My parents flew all the way from Jeju Island just to see you here in Seoul," Taeyong complained in an almost whiny voice. "Besides, I haven't seen you in two weeks."

You sigh heavily knowing fully well it was partly your fault, not being able to give him more time with you when your career was getting in the way. I really have to make it up to him somehow, you thought.

The car stopped in front of a fancy restaurant. You whip your head to look curiously at Taeyong who was suddenly grinning at you from ear to ear and got out of the car.

"I thought we're going home?" you asked Taeyong, suspicious, as he opened the car door for you.

"I'm hungry because I had to bear with the shame of being stood up by my girlfriend in front of my parents," Taeyong quipped.

"Ugh." You blush profusely at his words as you slip your hand into his outstretched one and led you inside the restaurant after handing the car keys to the valet.

The perky reception clerk lead the two of you to a booth with a semi-circular couch and a huge round table at the far end of the dining area. It was a cozy restaurant, you noticed, with glass walls and glittering lights emitting from the crystal chandeliers. The tablecloth somehow bothered you for it was long and silky and it kept tickling your legs as you slid into the middle of the couch. Taeyong followed suit and sat close beside you, placing his arm around your waist.

"What do you prefer to eat? Or would you rather be...eaten" Taeyong asked whispering into your ear, teasing you. You feel your cheeks burn, knowing fully well what he meant.

 "Will you stop it? We're in a restaurant," you chastised with your eyes wide locking with Taeyong's twinkling ones.

The service crew approached and forfeited any response from Taeyong. You watch his handsome profile and huge dark eyes as he smiled after the young man took their order. Then his eyes fell on your face and held your gaze. You knew exactly what that look meant and you feel your heart suddenly beating wildly in your chest as you lose yourself in his mesmerizing stare and breathtaking features.

You gasp when you felt his hand hiked up your denim skirt under the table and slid between your legs. He parts them and you had no power to resist when he started caressing the smooth skin making you shudder.

"What the fuck, Taeyong. Stop."

"Do you really want me to stop?" Taeyong's smile was devilish when you couldn't resist the overwhelming sensuality of his caress. You feel your skin tingle making you weak when Taeyong started kneading your flesh making you involuntarily part your legs. You had to control your breaths as you felt Taeyong's fingers lightly caress your inner thigh, working his way up.

You tried to pry off his hand but Taeyong was strong. His grin was pure evil while you felt your face flush.

"S-stop. Taeyong!"

You glare at Taeyong in defiance but it was useless when you felt Taeyong's hand shoving aside your lace undies. You breathe raggedly as he started fondling your now sleek crack and had to close your eyes as his fingers sought your sensitive nub.

"Taeyong...please stop!" You complain audibly while taking in a labored breaths. You grab onto the table's edge and tried your best to put on a placid face. But when Taeyong slid a finger inside you, a groan escapes your lips and you grind your hips involuntarily.

Taeyong smiled naughtily and whispered, "Is the appetizer good?"

"Hmmmm..." You could only writhe in your seat as Taeyong pushed in another finger and started sliding the digits and applying pressure at your g-spot. You feel the fingers pumping faster and using his thumb Taeyong administered friction on your clit. "Aahhhh..."

You could feel the long fingers thrusting in and out and the sensation on your nub sent you shivering. You recognize the beginnings of your orgasm and Taeyong leaned closer, whispering "cum for me babe."

You did, as you felt shock-waves of pleasure from your orgasm from the pit of your abdomen spreading throughout your body. You tried to make yourself as still as possible, controlling the involuntary contractions and jerking while Taeyong relentlessly still fondling your dripping slit. "S-stop...please... mmmhh..."

The waiter came with your food and started serving it. Taeyong smiled and thanked the waiter politely while his fingers continued to assault and caress.

"Y-Taeyong... please stop..." you whimper after the waiter left.

Taeyong stopped touching your clit but kept his fingers inside your sensitized cavern, sliding in and out deliciously, the sensation driving you witless. You feel the erotic pleasure travel through your body, building up once more and Taeyong hit your G-spot making you arch your body involuntarily. You felt another orgasm building.

When you orgasmed Taeyong continued his ministrations and you stifled a cry by shoving your head into his shoulder and bit on it unceremoniously.

Finally when Taeyong was satisfied he took his fingers out of you. He held your face up by your chin and kissed you lightly.

"Let's eat."

You felt slightly miffed, that Taeyong could just switch off like so and eat with gusto as thought nothing happened. Ignoring the fact that you just had two orgasms so quickly because of him. Also that he was unfazed and unaffected. You jab at your chicken, mumbling about life being unfair.

After dinner, Taeyong drove you home and accompanied you up the condo building. When you finally reached home, Taeyong pulled you closer and kissed you with fervor, invading your hot mouth with his tongue. You suck on the sweet intrusion and respond with the same manner, pushing your tongue, savoring his taste.

Taeyong took off your clothes with ease, rendering you completely naked.

Taeyong assaults your lips once more and not long after let's his kisses trail down to your neck, nipping the flesh making you shudder and lower onto your chest. His mouth found your nipple and you arch against his tongue, toying with it, tweaking it till it was hard and sensitive, your hands tugging at his hair. He paid the same homage to the other, lightly digging his teeth into it, as he caressed your length lazily.

You help him disrobe, running your hands along the smooth skin and ridges of his abdomen. Your hand found his hard shaft and you fondled his length with adept fingers while seeking his lips with your own. Taeyong groaned lustily as your tongues meet and explore.

Then Taeyong dragged you into the shower and scrubbed your body with a washcloth, cleaning every nook and cranny. When he was satisfied, he handed you another washcloth and you did the same for him. You felt you need some sort of vengeance from what he did to you at the restaurant, so after scrubbing him off, you discarded the cloth and knelt in front of him. You took his cock in your hands and gave the tip a long lick. Taeyong moaned and grabbed your hair as you lick and circle your tongue on the sensitive head and let it tease the frenulum. He shudders as you tease the slit, tasting the salty-sweet and pungent excretion mingled with the dripping water. Taeyong groaned throatily as you take his full length in, your tongue sliding erotically inside to tease the underside of his cock. You gag a little as Taeyong started to thrust into your mouth, gasping and grunting whenever his cock hits the back of your throat. You slacken your jaw and as he continued to thrust faster, groaning and moaning as he did, tightening his clutch on your hair. You moan and hummed creating vibrations on his cock and he gasped at the sensation.

"Arrghhh..." Taeyong cried as he ejected his seed into your throat, making you gag even more as you try to swallow his sweet secretions but failed as the mixture escaped your mouth and water from the shower diluted it.

Taeyong pulled you up and kissed you fully on the mouth, tasting himself a little. He then dried you both up with the towel and he lifted you up as you wrap your arms around his neck and legs around his waist.

Taeyong threw you on the bed and you notice him taking out lubrication from the night stand. You shudder as you thought of what it meant. Knowing what unknown pleasure or pain it might bring. You have discussed it before, wanting to be more adventurous in bed but you were a little hesitant. Tonight though, something in you sparked with excitement and anticipation.

Taeyong situated himself between your legs after parting them. He drove his tongue into your slit, licking and teasing the sensitive nub. You then felt his fingers push inside your now moist hole, making you emit mewling sounds. You feel Taeyong putting pressure on your G-spot and you twitch as you feel the sensation spreading erotically. Taeyong then took out his now sleek fingers and started teasing your anus while sucking on your nub. You squirm in delight as Taeyong teased the tight pucker then insert his finger. You gasp as he also inserted a finger in your vaginal canal, thrusting them both at the same time.

"Oh God..." you cry out as you feel the fingers filling both holes simultaneously. Added to the sensation on your clit, you writhe in unbridled ecstasy. Taeyong continued to thrust his fingers and you cry out hoarsely to feel the beginnings of another orgasm. You grab onto the sheets as you came, arching your hips while you tremble against Taeyong's tongue and fingers, delirious with immense pleasure that brought you to unknown heights.

When the spasms subsided, Taeyong withdrew his fingers from you and started applying lubrication on his fingers. You feel your heart beat faster as you watch him. You groan as you felt a finger teasing your puckered hole and slowly thrust it in once more. He held your gaze lustfully, watching you as he fondled and pumped his fingers into your ass. You can see his cock hard once more and want desperately to touch and feel it throbbing in your mouth.

"I want to suck you again, babe," you say wantonly.

"No. I'm going to fuck you witless now," Taeyong said hotly then added another finger into your anal orifice. You cry out, your body tingling from slight pain and pleasure as you feel the tightness around your ass constricting against the fingers.

"Relax babe," Taeyong said as he turned you over on your stomach. Taeyong lifts your hips so that your buttocks are readily accessible. He then thrusts his cock into your sleek hole, while thrusting his fingers in your ass. There was a mild discomfort but completely tolerable and oddly enough extremely pleasurable.

"Hummmm..." you mumble in delight. The pain from your tight anus barely there, replaced by erotic sensations as you feel Taeyong pump deep inside you with his cock and his fingers continued to stretch you. The pain gone, replaced by sensual pleasure as Taeyong thrust his fingers in and out of you, sleek from the lubrication and the thrusting of his cock hard and deep. You climb the throes of passion, moaning against the pillow you clutched. You can feel your orgasm coming and a stifled scream came out, shuddering as you cum while Taeyong kept pumping harder into you.

When the spasms subsided, he pulled out of you and removed his fingers from your anus. You gasp as you feel the head of his cock replace his fingers, pushing his pulsating length in slowly.

"Oh my God...Taeyong..."

"Oh fuck..." Taeyong exclaimed as he penetrated deeper until he was fully inside you. You let out a throaty groan, moaning with the immense pleasure and pain as you feel the tightness stretching you, Taeyong's cock filling you. Taeyong bent over and half-laying over your back.

"Oh my... hnngggg..." you mumble in pleasure as the pain subsided, Taeyong laying motionless, not moving but breathing heavily. You could feel his throbbing, hard cock stretch you. It was highly amatory, the way his shaft felt inside your anal cavern.

"Fuck babe you're so fucking tight."

"Mmmm...fuck me.....," you groan and you wailed as Taeyong began to thrust slowly. You cry and mewl as the sensation filled you, the hot fire of passion overtaking you, engulfing you both. Taeyong bit into your shoulder as he quickened the pace, thrusting deeper and faster.

Taeyong kissed and nibbled on your neck as you bit into the pillow. Your breath hitches as you feel Taeyong's hand slide underneath you and started to tease your clit mercilessly.

"Oh my God..." you cry out as you feel your orgasm coming yet again, writhing under Taeyong, squirming against the bed. "I'm cumming...aaahhhh..."

Taeyong continued to vigorously rub your clit in a circular motion as he pounded into you making you shudder with pleasure. You whimper as you came, the orgasm even stronger than the last, with Taeyong's ministration prolonging the peak. You tremble and stifle a scream as you try to withstand Taeyong's finger sliding against the highly sensitive nub, making you twitch underneath him with labored breathing.

Not long after he came inside you, groaning as his seed painted the walls of your cavern. Taeyong slumped against your back breathless.

"Fuck your ass feels so good..." Taeyong said as he nibbled on your shoulder.

"Your cock and fingers felt even better," you said, completely gratified.

You sigh as Taeyong pulled out of you and flopped beside you, weak and spent. He pulls you closer in his arms and you bury your face in his shoulder.

"You did fuck me witless, babe," you murmur, smiling in satisfaction.

"I did. Um, do you mind if I move in with you?"

"Wh-what?" You look at Taeyong in surprise. "You want to live with me?"

"Yes, so I can fuck you witless every night."

You gaze up at Taeyong's gleaming face as the night lamps played with shadows on his beautiful features. Live with this heavenly creature. That wasn't so bad. Not at all.

"Okay, but you can't fuck me in the ass every freaking night!"

Taeyong laughed and kissed you sweetly on the mouth.

"I love you, " Taeyong said tenderly.

"I love you more."

You kiss and make love the whole night...

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for a friend...to inspire her during her exams, but this gave me much discomfort and torture. XD
> 
> Hope you like this R! <333
> 
> \- ice


End file.
